Madrugada
by Mari e Gih
Summary: Pais viajando é sinônimo de festa em casa, ainda mais na casa da Giovanna... Mas o que acontece quando algumas garotas resolvam passar a noite lá e ainda deixam a Mariana contar uma historinha de terror?


by Mariana

- Posso contar uma? Posso contar uma? – perguntava Mariana, insistentemente, lembrando uma criança inocente pedindo algo para os pais. Bem, uma criança nem tão inocente, já que o pedido era para contar uma história de terror, depois que Giovanna também contara outra...

- Ok, conta logo. – disse Helena assustada ao dar uma olhada no estilo de Mariana – Só não exagera, pode ser? – pede esperançosa.

- Tá bom – fala sorrindo. – Bem, tinha uma garota. Os pais dela eram aquele tipo que nunca para em casa, sabe? Então ela sempre ficava muito sozinha...

- Sua voz é muito calma para contar uma história de terror. – comente Isabela. – Quando você ouve, você não espera levar um susto.

- Efeito das drogas – sussurra Giovanna que é calada por um olhar de Mariana

- De qualquer forma, continuando. Mas a menina, apesar de já ter seus 12, 13 anos morria de medo do escuro. Não era um medo qualquer, ela ficava alucinada com a idéia! Mas ela tinha seu consolo. Um cachorrinho que sempre estava com ela e que deitava ao seu lado durante a noite. Para ter certeza de que o cachorro estava lá, ela estendia a mão e o cachorro lambia. Fazia isso várias vezes. Até um dia. Já tinha escurecido e ela estava deitada quando começou a ouvir o barulho de algo pingando. E pingava e pingava e pingava... aí ela não agüentou mais. Ela se levantou e foi até o banheiro. Ela acendeu a luz e viu a pior cena de sua vida: o cachorro estava retalhado em vários pedaços espalhados pelo chão. E no espelho tinha uma mensagem escrita em vermelho. "Não são apenas cachorros que sabem lamber..."

- Que horror! Essa história dá muita aflição! – reclama Bruna – Do jeito que você conta parece que aconteceu mesm...

Um grito. Não um de susto, mas de agonia. O urro de alguém que sabe que está prestes a morrer e não tem chance de escapar... Vinha do andar de cima.

As garotas subiram. Vagarosamente, mas o fizeram. Elas olharam nos quartos e não encontraram nada até que a voz de Giovanna ressoou entre o barulho de passos.

- Achei. – falou simplesmente.

Todas correram para onde ela estava, parada na porta do banheiro da suíte de seus pais que viajaram.

- Droga! Como isso aconteceu? Tava todo mundo lá em baixo! – chorou uma delas, a mais amiga da vítima.

- Deve ter mais alguém aqui, Bruna! – disse uma outra, também com lágrimas, Jaqueline.

- Não creio! Eu tinha certeza que ela tinha arrancado a cabeça com as próprias mãos... – disse Mariana, analisando a cena com o olhar vago. O corpo da garota estava caído no chão e a cabeça encontrava-se próxima deste. O espelho do banheiro estava macabramente coberto de sangue.

- Cala a boca, seu demônio! Isso é tudo culpa da sua história e você não está nem um pouco afetada? – respondeu Bruna, incomodada com a insensibilidade da menina.

- Calma, gente! Não podemos discutir entre nós agora – disse Giovanna, dirigindo-se pra Bruna – e não estamos em um bom momento pra ironias – completou olhando para Mariana. – Temos que dar um jeito de descobrir quem fez isso.

O dia realmente estava sendo bom demais, agora Mariana tinha certeza, após ver o corpo. Ela tinha passado o dia em uma festa na casa de Giovanna. Havia piscina e alguns outros amigos seus estavam lá. Depois, ela e mais cinco garotas tinham ficado para dormir na casa da anfitriã e continuava divertido, apesar da garota estar perdendo a paciência com as outras aos poucos. Onde já se viu pessoas agüentarem tanto tempo só chamando outras de putas? Mas o comentaria de Giovanna foi a gota d'água para Mariana, mesmo com a afeição que ele tinha com a mesma.

- Quem você acha que foi, Gi? – falou com o sarcasmo transbordando em sua voz – Eles procuram a gente desde que conseguimos escapar do armazém. Mesmo que eu não me importe de ver o Freddy de novo, eu acho que você não apreciaria esse encontro.

- Você acha mesmo que foi algum deles? – respondeu ela, para a surpresa e maior confusão das outras garotas que ouviam a conversa.

- Não duvide de mim. Sei conhecer um trabalho dele quando vejo. – respondeu enquanto olhava o corpo mais atentamente para encontrar a prova de sua afirmação.

- Mas o que tem aí, que marca desse jeito como um trabalho do seu amiginho, para não falar outra coisa? – pergunta a outra sem querer acreditar.

- Pense comigo. A vítima: uma garota. O horário: madrugada, quando devíamos estar morrendo de sono. E o mais importante, isso. – disse levantando a blusa do cadáver.

As outras garotas que apenas ouviam a conversa gritaram. Na barriga de Juliana havia quatro cortes fundos e paralelos como marcas de garras. Giovanna apenas suspirou derrotada e abaixou a cabeça para pensar. Nesse momento de tensão Mariana apenas diz:

- Olha! Um bilhetinho! – ela tinha virado o cadáver de bruços e agora lia algo escrito em suas costas com alguma lâmina.

"Olá. Lembra-se de mim, Mari? Bem, finalmente encontramos vocês depois de todo esse tempo. Os meninos aprenderam muito depois da última vez. Mando lembranças para sua amiginha Giovanna, espero que estejam bem. Com amor, Freddy"

Mesmo com a ironia explicita em cada palavra, Mariana ficou instantaneamente vermelha. Apesar do que aconteceu da última vez sua admiração por Freddy continuava um tanto quanto inabalada. Em compensação, Giovanna não sabia se chorava por ter sido encontrada ou se ria da cara da amiga. Optou pela segunda opção.

- Olha, Marianinha, parece que seus sentimentos são correspondidos – fala, ainda rindo muito e deixando a amiga mais vermelha. - O quê? Sem resposta? Nunca te vi assim, Mari. É efeito da alegria de revê-lo?

- Quem é esse Freddy? E o que a Mariana tem com ele? – pergunta Helena, totalmente perdida.

- Bem... Eu... Eu e a Gi... a gente meio que... – tentou explicar algo sem sucesso e ainda muito corada.

- Sabe o cara dos filmes da hora do pesadelo que o cara tem umas garras e usa um suéter? A Mari é meio que fissurada por ele... – explica rapidamente.

- Você tá querendo dizer que quem fez isso foi o personagem de um filme de terror? – interrompe Isabela, que só agora se recuperara do choque depois de ver o cadáver da colega.

- Não, não... Ela tá falando isso porque a gente acha que foi um mafagafo de quatro garras. – responde Mariana, recuperada, mas ainda um pouco nervosa.

- Seja quem for que fez isso é perigoso. Cadê aquelas suas facas, Mariana? – fala Jaqueline tentando encontrar uma solução.

- Lá embaixo. Vamos descer todo mundo e pegamos. – Sugeriu Giovanna.

E todas desceram. Uma delas tropeçou na escada escura, mas conseguiram chegar ao seu objetivo e sentaram-se nos colchões espalhados pela sala. Pegaram a mochila de Mariana a entregaram pra garota, que tirou de lá uma Bowie, uma butterfly e dois estiletes.

- Isso não dá pra todas nós e os dois estiletes são muito finos pra ficar cada um com uma pessoa. – Lamentou a dona das armas.

- Cozinha, lá tem mais facas – sugeriu Bruna.

As garotas já viravam-se para dirigirem-se para a cozinha quando ouviram uma voz carregada de ironia.

- Como vai, Mari? Saudades? – disse um homem cujo rosto queimado era parcialmente coberto por um chapéu. Ele vestia um suéter sujo de natal e usava uma luva com lâminas nos dedos. Ao seu lado estavam outros assassinos de filmes de terror: Jason Voohees, Michael Myers, Hannibal Lecter, Pinhead, Leatherface e Alex DeLarge com uma capa preta sobre os ombros.

- FREEEEEEEDDYY – Gritou Mariana que ignorando os outros assassinos jogou-se nos braços do serial killer em um abraço.

- ... – Krueger não tinha reação além de por seu braço em suas costas. "Será que essa garota tem problema?" perguntava-se ele, mentalmente.

- Não, ela ainda não tem medo de você depois da última vez. E sim, ela é problemática – disse Giovanna calando todas as dúvidas de Freddy. – Ah! Oi, Jason. Oi, Hannibal. Oi, Michael. Lembram de mim? – com esse último comentário, Jason deu um passo para trás.

- Mariana! O que você tá fazendo? Esse cara matou a Juliana! – fala Isabela desesperada. Mariana apenas dá de ombros, pouco importando-se em abraçar um assassino, mas logo largando-o apesar de continuar ao seu lado.

- É, Giovanna! Você fala que a Mariana é loca, mas fica falando oi pra esses monstros aí – grita Bruna.

- Olha o que você fala, vadia! Só eu brigo com essa retardada – responde Michael levantando sua faca de cozinha.

- Vadia? Eu? Eu não só que nem essa aí – e apontou pra Mariana com a cabeça – que além de drogada fica agarrando um monstro. – Nessa hora Freddy só apontou pra garota e fez um movimento sobre os lábios como que fechando um zíper, de forma que quando a garota deu por si sua boca estava costurada e sangrando.

- Bem, agora sem mais interrupções. – começa Hannibal – Eu gostaria de avisar vocês, meninas, – indicou Mariana e Giovanna – que a Mari estava certa. O ritual precisava de virgens. – soltando a notícia de uma vez.

- Falha nossa, não devíamos ter mandado o Pinhead e o Michael para fazer a pesquisa. – Comente Alex com um sorrisinho no canto da boca. Quando os dois estavam para responder foram cortados por Hannibal, o que aumentou o sorriso do outro.

- De qualquer forma, vocês não são mais úteis em nosso ritual, então podem ficar tranqüilas, não tentaremos matar vocês. E... bem, desculpem-nos pelo nosso último encontro.

- É bem... Irritante pensar que vocês fizeram tudo aquilo para chegar nessa conclusão, mas pelo menos não vão nos matar, então... – responde Giovanna um pouco irritada, mas aliviada ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não tenho nenhum problema com o nosso último encontro. Além de vocês tentarem nos matar... e usarem sonífero vencido para nos raptar, eu fiquei passando mal depois... – fala Mariana, pensando em voz alta.

- Eu acho que você deve ter passado mal, não por causa do sonífero, mas de outra coisa... Não é, Freddy? – começa Alex.

- Cala a boca – falam Mariana e Krueger ao mesmo tempo. A primeira envergonhada por terem tocado no assunto e o segundo nervoso por culpa da insinuação do colega.

Giovanna começa a rir como louca, da mesma forma que Michael, retirando o clima tenso espalhado pelo recinto. Mas ambos são interrompidos por Jason.

- Mas ainda não conseguimos realizar nosso ritual. Mari, você sabe qual delas estaria apta para ser o nosso novo sacrifício? – pergunta de forma objetiva.

- São mais amigas da Giovanna do que minhas. Não tenho a menor idéia, sinto muito – responde distraída.

- Que merda vocês tão falando? Ritual? Vocês vão tentar matar a gente? – Isabela começa a desesperar-se. Helena e Jaqueline só choravam abraçadas, sabendo que seus respectivos fins tinham chegado.

- Eu sabia... Giovanna... sua aberração! Você... planejou tudo isso... – Bruna tenta falar, com a costura da já aberta com o estilete, mas com a boca dolorida e terrivelmente inchada.

- Sabe... Eu até ia defender vocês, mas depois desse comentário... – fala Giovanna inocentemente. – Eu acho que nunca gostei mesmo de vocês... Hannibal, elas são aptas, pode levar. – finaliza sorrindo macabramente.

Moral da história? Não confie em seus amigos, eles podem te vender para serial killers porque você falou alguma merda.


End file.
